


Get out of me swamp and onto my schlong

by emilie_regrets_everything



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Crack, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, is it beastiality if the animals are sentient?, mastication, vaginal vore I guess???? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilie_regrets_everything/pseuds/emilie_regrets_everything
Summary: you meet with da hottest guy in school, shrek, and have..................................................................................................SHREX!!!! :O





	Get out of me swamp and onto my schlong

**Author's Note:**

> my boyfriend thinks this is my worst work.

You walk down the halls of your high school to your locker. You are late for class because you got lost in thought thinking about the hottest guy in school: Shrek. Ugh, he is sooooo hot. You can’t stop thinking about his green skin and yellow teeth. You have to get your books so you open your locker but a note falls out. You read it: Want tae see what Ah have under all these layers? Blow aff class and I’ll give ye somethin’ tae blow on. Meet me in th’ gym hall. Attached to the note is a pic with heart stickers all over it. The person on the pic is……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..SHREK!

Your heart skips a beat and you think to yourself: Omigosh, [reader name], this cannot be happening! Am I about to meet Shrek, da hottest guy in school and have…. SHREX? You run your sexy little ass to the gym hall and enter the hall like Shrek is soon about to enter you. Inside, you find him, dressed only in a furry thong which totally brings out his eyes. His galloping, chiseled belly rolls entice you as you near him. You take in the sight of his shrexy body.  
“[Reader name] ye came!” he says excitedly with excitement.  
“I’m about to!” you ejaculate, winking with one of your eyes but not the other because that is how winking  
works.  
In a swift motion, he rips off his thong to reveal his throbbing green ogre schlong. Below hang his two  
onions, pulsating with virility.  
“Come ogre here an’ I’ll smash yer mouth with my prick!” Shrek shrieks shrexily. You plunge your wet mouth onto his engorged Fiona-schtupper and you slurp that shit up real good. “Mmmmh yea, [reader name]! [READER NAME]! EAT YER GREENS!” he wails, and then he pulls away a curtain that has been here the entire time. Behind it you see Donkey and his wife, that one lady dragon. I forget if she has a name and I cannot be arsed to google it right now BUT she does have a really fine ass. I mean Donkey is a fine ass too but I mean this lizard thicc.  
“Let’s get this party started!” Donkey yells with a sexy voice that sounds just like Eddie Murphy. He starts porking the dragon lady, braying wildly: “HEE-HAW, HEE-HAW!”  
Shrek reaches over to let his finger enter your ass (again, not donkey) like you previously entered the gym hall. He is looking kinda horny with his finger and his thumb in the shape of an L in your bumhole. His fingers are so thick and green it’s making you even more turned on, and the sight of donkey deep inside that one dragon (and I mean he was reeeeeeal deep, at this point only his tail was not inside this dragon, cause this dragon thicc) was so fucking hot. Simon Cowell (who is canon in the cinematic Shrekiverse, he was on the bonus content of Shrek 2) was masticating in the corner.  
Shrek’s shrexy schlong in your shraliva-filled mouth and his fingers in your puckered asshole are so hot. You can feel it happening, and you know from the throbbing of the sharpest tool in his shed that Shrek is close too. You both start cumming and you don’t stop cumming and you don’t stop cumming and you don’t stop cumming. Once you’ve stopped cumming, you all pant heavily, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.  
Shrek farts romantically and tells you. “Hey now, yer my all star.”


End file.
